Beautiful Soul
by heylogan
Summary: What will happen after graduation? TroyPay/Zashley


**I still haven't finished my first one, but I really want to write a troypay fanfiction.**

**So here it is. :)**

* * *

><p><em>They'll never discover these feelings I hide.<em>

_Deep inside I'm falling apart _

_All alone with a broken heart_

* * *

><p>"East High is a place where teachers encouraged us to break the status quo and define ourselves as we choose. Where a jock can cook up a mean crème brulee, and a brainiac can break down on the dance floor. It's a place where one person, if it's the right person, changes us all. East High is having friends that we'll keep for the rest of our lives, and that means we really are ''all in this together''.<p>

Troy paused for a second and look at his batch mates. His eyes land on his friends sitting together. He still can't believe that they finally graduated in High School. He gave them a smile and continued the line that everyone wants to hear. "Cause' Once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat!" With that, everyone applause and stand up except for one.

* * *

><p>Sharpay took a deep breath and stand up. She walks toward the back stage for her performance. She can't understand why everyone requested for her to sing when all these years Gabriella and Troy stole the spotlight from hers. She just hates everything about those two. She hates to admit that they are a good singer, maybe better than her. She hates that they are so compatible for each other. She hates that their voice sounds good together. She hates that they are so nice to everyone around annoy her. But she hates Troy more than Gabriella. She hates Troy because all these years making him to notice her he just smiles at her. She hates Troy because he believes at her when everyone is losing hope at her. She hates Troy because he hurts her with every simple action he made. She hates him because she gives him butterflies every time she saw him. She hates him because with everything she did to forget him, she always ends up liking him. She hates Troy Bolton, but she hates herself more for falling for him.<p>

After her performance everyone congratulated her. Ryan went to her and hugged her and told her to meet her at the party. He looks so hyped. Everyone looks so happy and excited for the party except for her. She wouldn't care less. She just wants to get the hell out of her school and start over again without crossing with the Wildcats, especially not Troy Bolton. After her parents congratulated her and told her how proud they were, she went straight to the only place she feel safe, the theater room.

* * *

><p>Troy immediately went to Gabriella as soon as he saw her at the door. He greets her and kissed her at the cheek.<p>

"I still can't believe we finally graduated." She said smiling. Troy smiled back and leads her to where their friends are.

"GABRIEELLLLA!" Taylor yelped and hugged Gabriella. Troy sat down at his chair and took a drink watching the two of them.

"Girls" Chad muttered and rolled his eyes.

Troy chuckled on his best friend expression.

"Troy My Man! Your speech is great. Did I already tell you that?" Chad said.

Troy smirked and told him he did. "10x already to be exact." He said.

"Well it's true." Chad said and smiled.

After an hour, and everyone is having so much fun. Gabriella and Taylor can't stop laughing as they remember the good times they had together; the first time they saw each other, the pi, the cheerleader's nails, the pool, everything. Troy and Chad tried to remember everything they had since they were a kid. Chad can't stop smiling when Troy told him that he was the best guy in the world he met in his entire life next to his father. While talking, Chad noticed that Troy keeps looking at the door like he's waiting for someone to arrive.

Gabriella glanced around and saw Ryan with his friends having a good time. Ryan caught her eye and walks toward their table. She smiled.

"Hey." He said as soon as he reached them.

"Hey Ryan! Congratulations." Gabriella said and hugged him. Ryan hugged her back.

"Where's Shaypay?" Troy asked. He keeps looking around for Sharpay but didn't saw her blonde hair bouncing around.

Chad raised an eyebrow on that. _Of course he's looking for Sharpay, we haven't seen her since the graduation ceremony._ He thought.

Gabriella sat back at her chair. Ryan grabs a chair in the near table and sat down at theirs. He looks around for her sister but didn't saw her.

"I don't know." Ryan replied. "Maybe she's in the backstage she's about to perform in 5 minutes." He continued.

"Well I haven't had the chance to congratulate her." Troy said. He badly wants to talk to her before they went out their separate ways. So he excused himself and went straight to the backstage. His hope turns to disappointment when he figured she's not there.

* * *

><p>Everyone is looking for her, she's about to perform next and she's nowhere to be found. Troy asked Chelsea if she can play another song while he goes out and looks for the blonde girl he wants to talk to. He knew there's something wrong when he saw her at the graduation looking dumbly founded at her own thoughts. He knows there's something Sharpay is hiding with all those smiles and giggles because he clearly can't see the spark in her eyes. So he went to the first place he knew Sharpay will go to, the theater room.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know everyone is looking for you." Sharpay turned around and saw Troy Bolton walking toward her. She immediately wiped her tears and look away.<p>

"What do you want Troy Bolton?" She asked annoyed but he can tell she's been crying.

He sat down next to her and looks around.

"Why here?" He asked surprisingly. Sharpay look at him confused.

"Why now?" He said as his gaze falls to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sharpay said and start to stand up but stopped when Troy took her hands. She froze. _Why is he making this so hard?_ She thought. All the thoughts and feelings came back to her then she break down to tears. Troy immediately wrapped his arms around and comforts her.

"Sssshhh.. It's alright Barbie." He said.

Sharpay immediately pulled away and look at him in the eyes and she was back 3 years ago.

"_Sssshhh.. It's alright Barbie." Troy said and put his arm around her. Sharpay continued to sob and buried her face down in Troy's arms. Troy let her and just waits for her to stop. He hates that guy for hurting his Barbie. He hates himself for not protecting her. _

"_I'm so pathetic." Sharpay said and sobbed more. _

"_Sshh.. Don't say that. You're not Shar." He said and strokes her hair._

"_He's a dick." He muttered. __"He's stupid for letting you go." He said._

_Sharpay stopped crying and look at him. Troy wiped her tears. He hates looking at her like this. _

"_He's a dick Shar. You deserve better." Troy said to him and looks deeply into her eyes. He means everything he said. _

"_I'm going to kill him for hurting my Barbie." Troy said and gave Sharpay a warm smile. He kissed her forehead and hugged her._

_Sharpay smiled and hugged him back. Troy swore he won't let anyone hurt his Barbie ever again. _

Sharpay looks away. "Barbie." She muttered. She realized that it's been long since Troy called her that and she missed it. She freakingly missed it.

Troy smiled at her reaction. He missed calling her Barbie.

"Yes Barbie." He said and smiled.

He hugged her. "I miss you Shar." He muttered.

"I miss you too." She admitted and looks at his eyes. Admiring it and falling into his gaze. She touched his cheeks and kissed him gently. He kissed her back. The world seems like had frozen as soon as their lips met each other. Sharpay had been longing this ever since they say goodbye 3 years ago. That was their first kiss and she thought that will be the last one. She thinks about all the good times they had and Gabriella immediately comes to her mind. She's been so nice to her and been a good friend.  
>She immediately pulled away. <em>I'm such a bitch.<em> she thought.

"I'm so sorry." She said not looking at Troy and walk away.

Troy left frozen at the stage. What did I do? I'm with Gabriella. He thought. He knows what he did was wrong but it felt right at the same time. He was glad she kissed him. He was happy he kissed her back.

"Barbie." He muttered and looks at his Barbie walking away. Don't go. He silently pleads but it's too late.

"She's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha So that's the end of the first chapter. <strong>

**Tell me what you think.**

** and you can also give me some ideas for the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading. :))**


End file.
